Say Something
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: Oblio went to go give his father a present on his birthday at the Tan Manor, but with a letter explaining that he's at a hospital, the bluenette begins to worry, despite being use to not receiving the love and attention of Tan. Can their relationship as father and son finally be fixed after all those years?


**This song has been on repeat since my younger sister bought it on iTunes, but sadly it's the shorter version that's around two minutes. I remember when I was asleep, and this song was playing while I was on TeenNick. I nearly cried to death because of its piano and amazing vocals. I even watched a Frozen amv of Elsa and Anna and their conflict with the song playing. While I was working on a chapter of Dancing Diamond, I immediately thought of Oblio and Dr. Tan, and how their relationship is broken, yet one of them is trying to reach to him. The song may mean about a love that is fading like in a couple's relationship, but this is in the take of a family being apart. This is what I've come up with with the inspiration of the song, "Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)". I hope you enjoy.**

**(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Oblio Tan never knew that this day would come once again. New Year's Eve. Not only was it a day before a new year, a new start, but it was also his father's birthday. Ever since he was a kid, he always wanted the love of his father, but he was busy with work, he couldn't make it up. That reason alone, was why Oblio is now solitude, alone. He started to accept that he will never earn the love of his father.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

As usual, he would give him a present, just to be a kind person and son. This year, he bought his father a crow themed journal with a black ink pen. If the bluenette remembered correctly, he would always take notes whenever he leaves before work. From his apartment to the manor he grew up in, Oblio knocked on the door. There was no answer.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

Oblio noticed that the door was unlocked. He opened it and noticed that it was too quiet. ELIOT, a robot Tan made for Oblio to keep him company, was turned off, much like... dead silence. His battery wasn't dead, but it felt like he was turned off for more than a couple of days. What is going on? From the corner of his brown eye, Oblio found a note on a table beside ELIOT.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Oblio read it carefully, and when he got to a certain point, his heart stopped for a second. Tan is at a hospital? For what? Last time he saw him, which was during Christmas and birthday, he was healthy. Why didn't he get a call from the hospital about this sooner? For his age, anything can happen.

_And I will stumble and fall_

The bluenette didn't think about the consequences of his father's reasons for being at a hospital, so he headed outside, and hopped on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and sped off. His heart desires to know what's going on, but why now? What's this urge of curiosity? He's never worried about his father like this, since he never got the love from his parent and guardian.

_I'm still learning to love_

Yes... because of work, that was why Dr. Tan could never read bedtime stories to him at night, have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him, or spend time with him on his birthday... of _all_ days. When Oblio turned sixteen and got his motorcycle license, that was when he stopped waiting for his father. He would be free, and wild with his new love for dancing. He would read poetry, create some, and, despite his solitary nature, he would hang out with friends he made at his high school because of dancing. That was five years ago, and most of them are either off at university, or too busy to keep in contact with him, so his lonely nature took course once again, at a greater step.

_Just starting to crawl_

Oblio finally made it to the hospital. The hospital, Central City Health & Care, was, coincidentally, where Oblio was born. It was also where his mother died giving birth to him. It didn't affect him since he was only an infant, but Oblio always wondered if he would be alright if his mother was alive, if life would have been easier on him if she gave him the attention and love he needed. The Asian shook off the consequences and parked his bike.

_And I will swallow my pride_

Once the bluenette step foot into the hospital, a man who appears in his early thirties noticed him. The blond-headed walked up to him and said,

"Do you happen to be Mr. Oblio Tan, sir?" Oblio gulped and tried to remain calm as best as he can.

"Yes. How's my father doing?" the Asian replied. The doctor frowned and sighed.

"I think you should come with me; we'll be heading to his room." Oblio nervously followed the white coat wearing man until they reached the room. Oblio's brown eyes widen from the sight. His father's usually tan skin was paler, nearly as pale as his skin.

Is he... _dying_?

_You're the one that I love_

"He responded well to the treatment a couple of days ago, but unfortunately, his strength is fading, and he might not make it past today." A hand landed on Oblio's shoulder, and it scared him since he didn't expect it. "I'm so sorry, but you may spend as much time as you want." And with that, the doctor left. Is he really telling the truth?

Memories hurried away in the bluenette's head. It started off with Oblio, five years old with his natural black hair, and his father, celebrating Christmas and Oblio's birthday. The next was when Oblio begged his father to play with him and ELIOT, but he couldn't due to his busy work. And now, the most recent, was his twenty-first birthday, and Oblio received a letter from his father, wishing him a happy birthday, and a present, which was a locket of the two together on each side.

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"My... son..." Tan said weakly, his eyes trying to open. Once they did, his faint brown eyes looked at his son's. Oblio gasped and escaped memory lane and paid full attention to his dying father. "Please... tell me... that you're wearing... that locket..." Oblio barely paid attention to what he was wearing that was jewelry related, including his earrings. Regardless, he was wearing the locket.

"I am, Father," Oblio choked up, failing to hold back the tears. His father smiled, regardless of what his fate will be.

"Oblio, I will be... with your mother... very soon, so please..." Tan knows that his son won't stop crying, so he decided to say this: "I love you... my son..." The bluenette stopped crying and looked at his father, his brown eyes now red from the tears he shed. "I... want you to succeed me... You shall... be the head of TanDance... and... lead it to the right path..." Tan breathed out, his eyes slowly lowering down.

Before anything else could happen, Oblio heard fireworks from outside. New Year's; January. The next thing he heard was the heart monitor with a flat line noise. Oblio felt numb, cold, and depressed.

His heart sank into many emotions from sad, angry, despair, and surprisingly, love. His father said that he loves him. He got to him before he left this world. It relieved Oblio, even though his tears returned once again.

"Goodbye, Father. I... love you too." He mourned for his father, sobbing quietly while holding onto his cold hand with both of his hands. Even if his body was still freezing, his love for his father will always make him warm. Oblio's new year resolution will be... to follow his father's wish; to become the head of TanDance. The reason why he loved dancing, was because of his father.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.__  
_

******(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)(~::...::~)**

******I'm not kidding, I actually cried while writing this. My heart was feeling heavy and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. And a fun fact: since it was midnight when Tan died, January 1st, that was when my great-grandmother died. I actually had to look up a couple of Agent Glitch's drabbles so that I can make sure I'm doing this right. XD I didn't use all of the lyrics because I was using the Alex & Sierra version, so I didn't want to use all of it to save time.**

******Lyrics courtesy to the original owners, and the cover photo belongs to kouno1218 at deviantART and tumblr. :)**

****** Leave a review, favorite it if it's your favorite, and have a good day/night!**


End file.
